


Of Stars and Dreams

by mariadperiad20



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspective Tony Stark, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform, Stars, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: Tony leaned against the banister of the roof, staring up at the starlit sky. The wind blew gently, a whisper of cool in the hot summer night. He didn't know what drew him up here, or what's keeping him standing here now.A fluffy fic between Peter Quill and Tony Stark.





	Of Stars and Dreams

Tony leaned against the banister of the roof, staring up at the starlit sky. The wind blew gently, a whisper of cool in the hot summer night. He didn't know what drew him up here, or what's keeping him standing here now.

Tony hated space.

Well, he didn't hate it, exactly. Suspicious, more accurately. The only times he'd ever been up there, he'd been dying, or watching loved ones die. Of course, none of that had been permanent, but it still twisted his heart thinking of it.

So yeah. Not really big on the whole "space" thing.

Still, he sometimes found himself staring up at the stars, wondering. A part of him, larger than he wanted to admit, craved the adventure, the mysteries, the questions waiting to be answered. Sometimes, the pull towards the stars outweighed the pull against. Almost.

He had changed so much from when he wanted to fly to the moon all those years ago in his first Iron Man suit. Battles had wearied him, fights had scarred him, and now, all he wanted to do was... to be happy. That thought itself kept Tony's feet rooted on the ground, and his flights within the atmosphere. It was, for lack of a better word, safe. But safety was boring. He wanted something more. Something happy.

The door opened behind him. Tony didn't turn, knowing already who it was. No one bothered him when he was here. Except for one. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, and Peter Quill rested his chin on Tony's head.

"What're you looking for?"

Tony turned around, feeling a smile start to seep onto his face, making the lines of his face vanish.

"You." He answered simply, placing his arms around Quill's shoulders. "I've missed you, Space Man."

"I missed you too, Starling. Transporting the ship here took longer than any of us anticipated." Quill frowned for a moment, but it vanished to a smile when he refocused on Tony. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well," Tony said softly, "I haven't been kissed in a couple weeks. I'm running dangerously low on reserves."

Quill chuckled, "Well, we can't have that." He leaned forward, meeting Tony in a tender, loving kiss.

It wasn't smutty, like some from Tony's playboy days, or sweet, like the ones from Pepper. This kiss, like every kiss he shared with Quill, took his breath away. Like he had everything in the universe at his fingertips. It left him feeling like there was no one except for them, sharing this moment. It was the physical manifestation of love. There was almost too much to comprehend, to process or understand. It wasn't explainable, just... felt.

Their lips parted, and Tony looked up at Quill. He looked about the same as Tony felt, so that was something.

They stood in one another's arms for a while, watching the stars, simply existing in one another's presence. Words weren't necessary. At some point, Quill had begun swaying, and Tony followed suit. They moved together to an invisible song that only they heard. Tony rested his head on Quill's chest, closing his eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart against his ear.

"Tony?"

Tony looked up, brown eyes meeting Quill's green ones.

"What if," Quill licked his lips, "What if you came with us? The ship is just about fixed, and, well, there's room for another person. If you wanted."

"Come with you? To space?" Tony shook his head immediately, mind balking, even as his heart pounded for him to go, go, be happy, be with Quill.

Quill tilted his head knowingly. "I can show you galaxies, Tony. Planets with the most beautiful sunsets known to existence. People and creatures so fantastic that they barely seem real. Technology beyond the stretches of even your imagination." Quill took Tony's hands. "I can take you to the stars."

His eyes shone, and, as Tony looked at him, the stars seemed to be reflected in his eyes. As if the universe itself resided entirely within Quill. Tony broke eye contact, looking up to the sky once more. The moon looked back down. The dream he had chased all those years ago, to touch the sky, was suddenly holding his hands and watching him with green, starlit eyes. Patiently waiting for an answer.

Tony looked at Quill, and replied. "Take me to the stars." And Quill held his hands tight, kissing him once more, with passion and tenderness and love.

When Tony visited Earth, a few months later, he too had starlight in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> If you like what you read, feel free to send a prompt or headcanon to my Tumblr (maidmarian19), and I'll write a fic and post it on AO3.


End file.
